Pirate Seas - Day 2 (Chinese version)
:This is about the level after the v1.8 update. For the version before the update, see Pirate Seas - Day 2 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). :For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 2. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Zombie = |Type = Regular |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 1 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 3 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat beginner Pirate Zombies in Level 1. Difficulty *This level is relatively easy, for there are only few types of zombies in this level. The Seagull Zombie can fly over the gaps where no planks are present, and is faster than a normal zombie. Unlike most flying zombies, this one still has the ability to eat plants. Using a defensive plant like Wall-nut can help stall this zombie. In addition, the Kernel-pult given to the player before this level can instantly kill it if a butter is thrown at it. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies |*Two columns of Sunflowers are necessary. Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuces will help you achieve that easier. *Plant one column of Kernel-pults, as much Peashooters as you can and one column of Torchwoods in front of it. You need to plant one column of Wall-nuts too along doing so.}} Gallery NewPS2M.png|Level menu NewPS2G1.png NewPS2G2.png NewPS2G3.png NewPS2G4.png|Final wave NewPS2R.png|First time reward New_PS2.png|By Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 2《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 2天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Pirate Seas Day 2 Three stars (Ep.21)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |Flag = One |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 1 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode |after = Pirate Seas - Day 3 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty *The zombies here are Level 2, which means the zombies have as twice as much health. The player should bring powerful plants or Level 2 plants. **Because of this, Conehead Pirates and Seagull Zombies could cause more havoc than it normally does. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies |*Two columns of Sunflowers are necessary. Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuces will help you achieve that easier. *Plant one column of Kernel-pults, as much Peashooters as you can and one column of Torchwoods in front of it. You need to plant one column of Wall-nuts too along doing so.}} Gallery NewPS2HG1.png NewPS2HG2.png NewPS2HG3.png NewPS2HG4.png|Final wave NewPS2HR.png|First time reward New_PS2H.png|By QQ截图20160718081112.jpg|By Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 2《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 2天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Pirate Seas Day 2 Three stars (Ep.21)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 2 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag